The Fellowship was not meant for Earth
by Insane Elven Pirate
Summary: What would REALLY happen if the fellowship arrived in our world.... This is basically just a bunch of scenarios of what might happen if the Fellowship were to come to our world and things didn't go like they usually do in a lot of the fics.
1. Attack of the SixteenWheeler

I used to be Stargirl14 but I changed my username so I'm not anymore..  
  
Ok, you know all those stories where the Fellowship gest brought to our world? Well here's what would REALLY happen if the fellowship came here. No offense to any of you who write those fics but I just had to write this. I actually like some of those fics.  
  
Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own any of the Lord of the Rings characters. WHY MUST YOU MAKE ME SAY THIS?!?!  
  
~*~*~  
  
The recently formed fellowship had been on their journey for a total of sixteen days. The Fellowship consisted of, Frodo Baggins, a young hobbit with too much free time on his hands; so, out of boredom he had decided to go on a quest to destroy a ring. That's right a ring. Not an all powerful sword, or a bow, or any sort of weapon for that matter, a ring. And it didn't even have any fancy jewels on it. It was just a gold ring, with Elvish writing, and even that could only be seen if you threw it into a fire.  
  
Next we have Samwise Gamgee. He was Frodo's gardener. Now why anyone in their right minds would bring their gardener on such a dangerous quest is beyond me. Though really we can't blame Frodo since it was Gandalf's fault that he's here. Sam was also a hobbit, with orange hair, and he was slightly, well, overweight. I really don't know what Gandalf was thinking to bring an overweight gardener on this quest, but whatever.  
  
Next there's Meriadoc Brandybuck. Or, as everyone calls him, Merry. Notice how it's spelled M-E-R-R-Y, because had it been M-A-R-Y it would be a girls name. And Merry is most definitely not a girl. I think. Anyways, Merry was also a hobbit. He was a trouble maker. He was also Frodo's cousin. Though you could barely tell for they don't look at all alike. They also are quite opposites in personality.  
  
Then there's Peregrin Took. His nickname is Pippin, though how you get Pippin from Peregrin is beyond me. Pippin is Merry's cousin. And if Pippin is Merry's cousin and Merry is Frodo's cousin then that would make Pippin Frodo's cousin too. What a big happy family. Though Sam is cousins with nobody. Poor Sam. He must feel so left out. But that doesn't matter we're not talking about Sam, we're talking about Merry. No wait, we're talking about Pippin. Merry and Pippin look a lot alike. So much in fact that ome people can't tell them apart. Pippin is also a hobbit. Like we need anymore hobbits on this quest. It was stupid to bring so many along if you ask me, since hobbits love food. With all these hobbits, I'm surprised the fellowship isn't starving right about now. But I'm sidetracking so we'll discuss the eating habits of hobbits later. Like his cousin Merry, Pippin was a trouble maker. Unlike his cousin, Pippin wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box. But we still love him anyway so it doesn't matter.  
  
Now we have Aragorn son of Arathorn. He is, thankfully, not a hobbit. He is a man. You know? Like you and me. No not like males! I mean like the race! The race of men! Or I guess if you are male you can just ignore that. However I am not male therefore I wanted to make it clear that I was referring to the race, not the gender. Anyways, sorry , I am sidetracking again. Aragorn is the man of many names. He is known as Strider, Aragorn, Estel, Man-With-Way-Too-Many-Names, and etc. He was the first one to volunteer to help Frodo on his quest. Aragorn is a ranger. He is also the foster son of Lord Elrond. He is also Isildur's heir, and it is because of Isildur that the ring is still alive, well not really alive, since it is an inanimate object, it still EXISTS today.  
  
Next we have Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. He is an Elf. No not those short dudes who live in the South Pole and make toys for Santa. I'm talking about real Elfs. The tall ones that have fantastic eyesight and hearing, and live forever. Unless of course they die in battle. If they die in battle then they, well, die. Legolas is the member of the Fellowship that causes a lot of girls to squeal and drool at the site of him. Poor Legolas. It's not his fault he's so damn good looking. Many think that this poor elf is gay. I absolutely refuse to believe that. The only gay member of the fellowship might be Sam. Though personally I don't believe ANY of them are gay. Anywho, back to Legolas. Legolas is the archer of the group. And he's a really good archer, which is another reason why he's so cool. He also can walk on snow which is just plain awesome. But you didn't come to read this fic to hear what I think about Legolas did you? So moving on.  
  
Next, is Gimli son of Gloin. He is a dwarf. And not the cute kind from Snow White either. Gimli is, well, kinda ugly. Okay so really ugly. He uses an axe to fight. He is also short. Not as short as the hobbits, but still short. Gimli hates Legolas, or as Gimli calls him, 'The Elf'. Though one can't exactly blame him because Legolas hates him right back. And I am sure neither of them did something to deserve this hatred. It's a race thing. So really they're both racist.  
  
Then we have Gandalf the Grey. A dear friend of Frodo's, he is a wizard. He can do all sorts of cool magical things. He wears gray robes and has gray scraggly hair. When he becomes a white wizard then he gets nice strait hair. But until then it's scraggly.  
  
And last and most probably least, we have Boromir of Gondor. Boromir, like Aragorn is a man. Now everyone knows Boromir only joined the quest to be evil and take the ring for himself. He wants to kill Frodo in his sleep and take it from him. He wants to be king. With the ring he can rule and make everyone where pink bunny pajamas. But that doesn't matter since he's going to die anyways.  
  
Anyways, the Fellowship were approaching the mines of Moria. When they arrived Gimli raised his finger and pointed. The he said, "The walls of Moria!" There was then a big dramatic silence. When the Fellowship headed off again, a strong wind picked up. Gandalf held on to his pointy hat so it wouldn't blow away in the wind. Suddenly a huge hole opened up in the sky and they were all sucked in!  
  
The Fellowship landed by a busy rode. Cars were driving by at about sixty miles an hour. Of course being the Fellowship they didn't know what these horrible beasts were. So they panicked. Eventually Legolas fired an arrow at a car. The arrow flied through the open window and the car crashed. The Fellowship, overjoyed that there was a way to kill these beasts, waved their weapons and rushed out into the oncoming traffic. The two humans swung their swords, while Gimli swung his axe, and Legolas fired his arrows. And of coarse the hobbits swung their adorable hobbit sized swords.  
  
They did surprisingly well and managed not to get run over by any cars. "These beasts just keep coming!" Legolas cried firing another arrow. The Fellowship kep fighting, until....  
  
HONK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A low deep car horn was heard. The fellowship turned to see what it was. Coming at them was the biggest beast of all. It was a huge sixteen wheeler truck. "Get behind me!" Gandalf ordered the rest of the Fellowship. They complied. "GO BACK TO THE SHADOW FROM WHERE YOU CAME!" Gandalf roared. The beast kept coming. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He cried. The beast still kept coming. Gandalf tried again. "YOU.SHALL NOT.PA-" Gandalf was cut off as the sixteen wheeler slammed into them. And that was the end of the fellowship.  
  
I told you Boromir would die. Unfortunately in killing him off the rest of the Fellowship died too.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Let me know what you think. If you guys want I'll write another scenario in which the Fellowship arrive in our world. REVIEW!!! 


	2. Betty

LALALA! Chapter two! WHEEEE!  
  
~*~  
  
So the Fellowship of the Ring were heading to the mines of Moria. Actually, no, wait! They were IN the mines. At the bridge of Khazad-Dum to be exact. Now if you don't know who is in the Fellowship of the Ring, then YOU BETTER GO BACK AND READ THE LAST CHAPTER YOU DIMWIT! But for those of you who have, and need a little bit of memory refreshing or for those too lazy to go back and read the last chapter then I shall give you a teensy weensy itty-bitty description. The fellowship consists of nine companions. Four hobbits, one who has big freaky blue eyes and is carrying a ring, (hence the name fellowship of the ring), one who's obsessed with food and cooking, one who's incredibly stupid, and one who loves to make trouble with the stupid one, an old geezer-er wizard, a dirty scruffy looking ranger, a hot elf dude, a pathetic, ugly dwarf, and an insane man.  
  
Now like I said before the fellowship was at the bridge of Khazad-Dum, and Gandalf was at the moment trying to hold off a fierce balrog named Betty. Now Betty had a lot of anger problems, and you would to if you were a boy and your parents named you Betty! So after Gandalf pushed poor Betty off the bridge, Betty got even angrier and cracked his whip so that it caught Gandalf's leg and pulled him off the bridge.  
  
As Gandalf looked up at the fellowship he noticed something. Something that incredibly angered him. No one was crying! Sure Frodo was looking, pretty upset but no tears were rolling down anyone's cheeks. Gandalf looked up at the fellowship and before he fell down into the pit of endless nothing gave the fellowship his final advice: "Cry you fools!" And then he was gone.  
  
Gandalf woke up to see the face of a girl down at him.  
  
"Woah!" the girl cried, "You're Gandalf!"  
  
Gandalf got up and looked at her wearily, "How did you know that?" he asked, an untrusting tone in his voice.  
  
The girl completely ignored his question and instead said, "Where are the others?"  
  
"The others"  
  
"Yeah, you know, the elf, the ranger...big blue eyes?"  
  
"They are not here with me."  
  
"What? Where are they?"  
  
"I expect still in Moria."  
  
"WHAT! What a rip-off! Instead of getting any of the hot ones I get the old geezer! This is just great!" And with that the girl stormed off with a somewhat surprised Gandalf staring behind her.  
  
"Um...Could you help me? I really should be getting back to the fellowship!"  
  
~*~  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
